


Tales from the Tower.

by Jelfia



Series: Hobbies and Helicarriers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelfia/pseuds/Jelfia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales revolving around the Avengers team and their bonding experience.  Note: these stories can be set at any time or place, will be labeled clearly at the top notes section if there is spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from the Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> *AOU compliant, set after Cap 2: winter soldier, but before AOU, no true spoiler for AOU*

Tony waltzed into the steak house as if he owned the place, not as out of place as one would imagine of a man worth billions. His jeans had grease stains and his tee shirt had a rip in the sleeve. He turned and swung his arms wide to the rest of the team following him.  
“I don’t know if you guys are up to the challenge this place has to offer.” Tony smirked, then he turned back to the hostess.  
Thor proclaimed loudly “I am up to any challenge this place can offer.” he this placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, he asked, “My friend, shale we partake of the feast this place offers?”  
Tony ignored them and told the hostess “3 for your steak challenge, uh hold on,” Tony then turned to Clint and Natasha who had slinked in the door last “Red, Legolas you guys want a steak?” he waved his hand a bit on the word steak. Natasha answered for both of them, “Well take a table with a good view, and a normal menu.” Tony nodded thoughtfully then turned back to the hostess, “so 3 for your steak challenge and the two lover bird will get their own table” Natasha rolled her eyes at the comment but did not say anything. The hostess lead the two agents to a table while the manager sat the three contestants at the table and a hush fell over the restaurant as the manager explained the rules and the food was brought out.

“This is a mighty meal, worthy of any warrior, bring me more!” Thor exclaimed half way through the allotted time. Natasha snorted and snapped a picture of the three avengers and sent to Hill. Clint also snapped a picture… to show off the next time he went home.  
Thor meal was nearly finished with only a measly piece of shrimp, and a few pieces of lettuce left on his plate. Steve's plate had half the baked potato and a few bites of the steak left, a shy smile on his face from all the stares. And Tony’s plate was still nearly full. Tony waved down one of the waitress, “while your bring out my esteem college his extra plate, could I get a togo box, Pepper loves the stakes from here but never get a chance to to come get them. Do you guys deliver?” 

The manager got a bit bugged eyed when Thor and Steve gave their age for the hall of fame list. (even more bug eye when Thor said where he was from.)  
On the way out the door, Thor turned to Tony, “where is the next feast, man of iron?”  
“How do you feel about sopaipillas? There's this little eatery in Albuquerque...” He said as the door shut.

 

***Note: the two restaurants mention is the Big Texan in amarillo, TX. and Sadie’s in Albuquerque. I have eaten at both, not the challenges, i do good to finish a regular meal :P  
Am i the only one who can see Tony taking Thor and Steve on a restaurant challenge road trip??


End file.
